


Catch up

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: set years after the monorail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Francis and Patrick catch up after all these years





	Catch up

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from tumblr

“There hasn’t been any food left in the house for days.” Patrick explained as he helped carry groceries for Francis. The curly-haired boy huffed as he set his own set of groceries down and unlocked the door to his and Arnoldo’s apartment. 

“I have a feeling that is your own fault” Francis laughed as he picked his bags up and walked in. 

It was a small apartment, temporary as the two were only visiting, but still cozy none the less. 

“A lot has changed Francis” Patrick said, following Francis and set the bags down. Francis nodded. He could only imagine what everyone was doing and was like, he himself had changed a lot. Living in Italy with Arnoldo’s family definitely changed the waiter. Patrick hadn’t brought it up yet, probably because Patrick was in the same boat as Francis. 

“Carlos is a chef now, he had to go to some conference or convention of whatever for his job. I wish he could be here to see you” Patrick rambled on. Francis went wide eyed. 

Carlos was a chef? And Patrick-

“What about you, you love to cook” Francis asked, starting to put ingredients away. Patrick shrugged. 

“I’m happy where I am. Right now though, I’m having to watch the house and Carlos left me some stuff but not enough” Patrick sighed. Francis hummed. 

“Arnoldo should be back soon, he wanted to go out and explore while I did the shopping. I had hoped we would take it easy since we’re on vacation but, you know Arnoldo” Francis explained. Patrick laughed. 

“Sounds like Arnoldo hasn’t changed much?” Patrick said, helping his friend. Francis shook his head. 

“Maybe he’s bigger? I’m not sure, I see him everyday, he’s the same Arnoldo to me” Francis explained, looking over to his overweight friend. Patrick hummed as he nudged Francis. 

“He might not be the only one who got bigger, Italy seems to treat you well Francis” Patrick said happily. Francis’ face went bright red. He wasn’t sure why he was embarrassed, Patrick was right there beside him. He wasn’t up there near Patrick or Arnoldo’s weight, but he had definitely packed on the pounds with being apart of Arnoldo’s family. 

“I also see why you may not have any food at your house Patrick” Francis said, nudging him back. Patrick laughed as he put a hand to his belly. 

“I eat when I’m bored, Francis!” He whined playfully, causing Francis to snicker. Patrick may look a little different, but he was still the same old Patrick. 


End file.
